Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Hidden Story
by xxAngelofFallenStars
Summary: An unknown magical girl team that lives to protect each other. OC submission closed! Further explained inside!


Heeeey everyone!

Thank you so so so much for your OC submissions! :D 3

Anyway, the whole Magical Girl team shall consist of 12 girls, 2 OC's of my own making.

They Are:

Yori Yukino

Hair/Style Color: White in a Ponytail (reaches her shoulders)

Eye Color: Green

Age: 15

Wish: To Be Able to Be Completely Unnoticed

Personality: A bit cold and shy at first, warms up to people once she gets to know them. Stubborn and sarcastic, over-protective.

Weapon: Chakrams

Magical Girl Outfit: White top that resembles Tear Grant's dress, pleated white skirt, white combat boots, fingerless gloves, white cape.

Witch Form: Ghost Witch-Unnoticeable by others at first, labyrinth resembles a graveyard.

Arisa Saito

Hair Color/Style: Shoulder-length bright pink hair

Eye Color: Pale gray, almost white.

Age: 13

Wish: To Be Able to Control Memories

Personality: Seemingly sweet and bubbly on the outside, a bit of an emotional wreck on the inside. Uncontrollable and moody, but also gentle and caring.

Weapon: Huge Axe, also uses a bunch of daggers

Magical Girl Outfit: Black cloak w/hood, black tights, hot pink boots, hot pink gloves.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Magical Girl Team!

OC Submitted By: MysteryAgain

Name: Ran Miho

Hair Style/Color: Her hair is brown and in a bobbed haircut.

Eye Color: Brown

Wish: "I wish my mother was cured of cancer."

Personality: Ran has yet to know what it really means to be a magical girl. Right now, she believes in protecting those around her, that everyone deserves life. The fact that her mother is still alive thanks to her wish is what keeps her going. Despite being rather timid, she does her best to put on a brave face for the sake of others. She's kind but often afraid to speak up for herself. Ran is also sensitive. She is easily hurt by the remarks of others, even if they were jokes. She hates seeing others get hurt and will often feel guilt if there was something she could have done. If something bad happened, especially to her mother, she risks falling to despair, most likely out of guilt.

Magical Girl Outfit: Brown short-sleeved and collared dress, tan mob hat, tan gloves, brown boots. Her weapon is a brown whip.

Witch Form: (If you want her to become a witch. She doesn't have to turn into one) She'd have a skull for a head and would be dressed in a doctor's labcoat. She'd still wield a whip. The labyrinth would resemble the halls of a hospital, and her familiars would be like IV bags.

OC Submitted By: juliettalolve

Name: Juna Takahasi

Hair Style/Color: A medium-length and wavy; black hair

Eye Color: Brown eyes that turn pink in anger

Age: 15

Wish: To have people recognize poetry more.

Personality: Extremely shy, but sweet once you get to know her. Loves writing poetry in her down time, and is skilled with computers.

Weapon: Two muskets with unlimited ammunition. She also has illusion magic that can confuse an opponent.

Magical Girl Outfit: She wears a pink beret, and the rest of her outfit is refined yet cute at the same time; high-waist, ruffle skirt and sleeveless top. She wears ankle boots, with knee-high black stockings.

Witch Form: I don't really have many details, just that she's The Poetic Witch

OC Submitted By: Civildivo14

Full name: Aika Kyou  
Hairstyle/color: brown, always in two medium length braids. (You'll see in the picture in the link.)  
Eye color: Bright Blue  
Age: 14  
Wish: To be able to see.  
Personality: Aika is a very stubborn person who usually trusts her gut instinct. She will protect her friends with her life and will always be loyal to them, even if she is sarcastic sometimes.  
Weapon: a bronze scythe. (She can make multiple appear like Mami and Sayaka)  
Magical Girl outfit: art/My-Magical-Girl-478435266  
Witch Form: no one knows what it looks like, because you can't see anything in the witch's labyrinth. Aika was blind growing up, therefore her labyrinth makes anyone who enters blind.

OC Submitted By: Stormy Cloudz

Full Name: Miku Misaki  
Hair Style/Color: Black hair held back by a green hairclip  
Eye Color: Green  
Age: 15  
Wish: To live forever  
Personality: A quiet individual who tries to see the big picture, she is very determined to succeed when it comes to her goals.  
Weapon: A modern recurve crossbow on her right hand and a buckler on her left.

OC Submitted By: Guest

Full Name: Michishige Kirika

Hair Style/Color: wavy chocolate hair

Eye Color: violet

Age:14

Wish: to be able to get away with murder

Personality: On the outside nice and outgoing, while often too naive, trusting and driven by her own emotions. An ordinary girl from a well-off family, scoring good grades in school, she seems to live a perfect life in the eyes of an outsider. Yet the person she thought to be her best friend was a great actress who used her for her own various purposes. Trying not to ruin a precious friendship, and hoping she could make her friend change, she tried to foegive the girl's various betrayals. Yet stealing the boy she liked and turning him against her was the last straw. She hated the girl enough to kill her, but feared the consequences, thus made her contract. No one else knows about her wish or the murder.

Weapon: twin knives, slightly reminiscent of the kitchen knife used for the murder.

Magical Girl Outfit (Opt.): violet and black lolita dress.

Witch Form (Opt.): the witch has a vengeful nature. Her love, once a bright flame, has fallen into roams round a dark wasteland under a starless sky, walking towards the dawn that will never come, forever taking revenge on anyone in her path.

OC Submitted By: SargonoftheHill

Rea Takahara  
Hair: black, long, kinda messy sometimes  
Eyes: ruby red (the kind of red that would be badass in anime but is actually creepy in real life)  
Age: 15  
Wish: to be loved  
Personality: Rea is an introverted otaku and former hikikomori. She is shy and cautious when dealing with other people in social situations, but in battle she is quick-witted and fearless. She treats her fights with witches like a great big video game, which can be a fault or an advantage at times. She is intelligent but often too submissive to assert herself. Her deepest fear (just behind public speaking) is isolation.  
Outfit: sparse medieval-style armor consisting of breastplate, shoulder pauldrons, bracers on fore arms and shins, and a 40 inch broadsword

OC Submitted By: Sakura-Fiction

Full Name: Jane Celeste  
Hair Style/Color: short light green hair in a bob cut  
Eye Color: grey  
Age: 16  
Wish: Jane wished that Mizu would forget about their horrible bloody past that led to their father's death because Mizu loved her dad more than her mother. After the father's death, Mizu became cold and distant. But after Jane's wish, she went back to her cheerful self.  
Personality: Jane is antisocial, sarcastic, and protective of her little sister Mizu. She doesn't like socializing with anyone else but Mizu. Jane usually gives the cold shoulder to those who try to talk to her.  
Magical Girl Outfit (Opt.): emerald green dress with a jewel sized cut exposing cleavage, swampy green blazer, dark green flats, and her black bow  
Weapon(s): Silver hammer(s) with green leaf designs  
Witch Form (Opt.): a giant armor body, hammers for hands, a dolls face, and bows with blades on it on the dolls head

OC Submitted By: Sakura-Fiction

Full Name: Mizu Celeste  
Hair Style/Color: long light Orange hair in braided pigtails with gold ribbon  
Eye Color: grey  
Age: 15  
Wish: For her mother to never get hurt like her father (Mizu was a Magical Girl before Jane)  
Personality: Mizu is energetic, cheerful, and always there to make people smile. She is a jokester, talkative, and hyper. But when it's time to kill witches, Mizu is surprisingly mature, though she does smile and laugh (not sadisticly).  
Magical Girl Outfit (Opt.): white puffy sleeve blouse, frilly bright orange skirt, gold suspenders, gold cape, white knee high socks, and dark orange fingerless gloves  
Weapon(s): Silver cannons with orange flame designs.  
Witch Form (Opt.): a clock face, body made of bombs and wires, ribbon arms, and belt of cannons that fire chess pieces

OC Submitted By: James Birdsong

Carol Ramos  
ojou riglets / blonde  
Blue  
To be an innocent little girl forever. To never grow up.  
Quiet. Modest, Humble. Prude. Shy. Kind. A little girl.

Optional Stuff:

Magical Girl Outfit: Imagine Iris from Sakura Wars.  
www dot angelfire dot com slash space slash kitty3 slash iris dot jpg  
Futhermore: You may decide on weapon but I typically pick sword.  
Bonus: Curse words cause her physical pain.

Witch Form: Imagine Mary from Ib. Only hm closer a human sized plush doll.

Furthermore: She has no familars. Her witch barrier is a painting that appears in hospitals or other places such as alleys; basically any place grief seems sufficient where her essense could manifest. She will be where "needed". She became a witch, if she does, because of enough grief in soul gem.

Barriar: Only girls can enter. A place with nothing harmful. At first glance anyways. People can leave after entering. She merely demands pure souls, to play hopscotch and enjoy coloring books or hide and go seek. No danger. No adult concerns. Just like when a magical girl her only desire is being away from grownup matters. But anyone who has had their first period begins rotting, their flesh decaying. She only wants innocent people to come play with her. She, as a witch, sees people who.. have grown up.. as corrupted. The witch can only be killed by fire. And, just as when a magical girl, curse words cause her pain.

Backstory: She would have been sent to an asylm were it not for her wish. Even before her wish to be ten forever, she had that urgency that she never be grown up. Can you just imagine grown up holding teddy bears and plushies? Hm nothing wrong with that of course, but still she never has interest in boys or anyone. She is just.. childlike and innocent. Pre-wish Carol refused to be normal. She would have commited suicide before allowing herself to reach age she could have a period.

Upside: She, especially once knows full truth, has complete control over keeping her body as it is.  
Downside: Her parents eventually disown her for never growing older.  
Upside: Because of the full truth, she never feels the cold out at night.  
Downside: Living in a park (or backyard) playhouse unless someone adopts her.  
Upside: She never has to eat, drink, or poop. Also she never feels loneliness or boredom.  
Downside: She passes out at sight of blood or gore. All memories of scary things vanish.  
Upside: Never tells lies.  
Downside: Incapable of deception.  
Upside: Her puppet body does not age. Puppet body repairs itself without soul gem corruption.  
Downside: Repeating the fourth grade forever? Then again, she does not mind that at all really.

Final thoughts: Regardless she is innocent. When the witch dies she either goes to afterlife, or whatever, or after Madoka-kami storyarc, goes to cycles before becomes witch though if that means afterlife or what none of us really know. In conclusion she is selfish and lives with no regrets.

OC Submitted By: PeachParfait

Full Name: Hanako Keneko

Here is her appearance all together: image/answers/2128000/2128031_1320168861824.47res_499_  
(If the link doesn't show up, her hair is in long grey braids and she has blue eyes)

Wish: For peace to be restored in humanity.

Personality: Reserved, Sarcastic, rude, loner, sensitive, and can be rather harsh.

Magical Girl Outfit: fs71/PRE/i/2013/340/b/4/magical_pirate_girl_by_ (If you can get the link, it like a magical pirate girl outfit)

Witch form: marrzoulsm/1136069959_ (If you can get the link her outfit is consisted of black, even her hair)

Thank you soooooo much for submitting OC's! I look forward to working with you all! :D Anyways, hopefully I'll have the first chapter up soon~~~~


End file.
